


Blood On Your Shirt

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, slight d/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: It's too late to say you're sorrySay you're sorry stillI stepped out with heavy heartTo bail you out again





	Blood On Your Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bidawee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bidawee/gifts).



> this is for bidawee, a friend and someone that i look up to. thanks for being a part of my silly leafs server and talking to me!

Freddie doesn’t like to share the spotlight. He’s a starter; it’s sort of in his biology now.

Their feud, if it can be called that, started when Sparks started to shine in his spotlight. Spark wasn’t exactly a bad goalie; a little unpolished but not bad. But Freddie owned the spotlight and the title of ‘Starter”.

Spark didn’t deserve it.

* * *

Freddie had invited Spark back to his apartment to talk but, in reality, they were going to fuck. Spark must of figured this out because once they were in the safety of Fred’s apartment, he shoved Fred up against a wall and bite at his neck. Freddie could feel the skin being broken and groaned internally, thrumming with energy and the anger of no longer being top dog. 

Freddie fucks him for the first round, bent over the couch with only the bare minimum of lube and prep. It’s a painful stretch and it burns in the best way. Freddie is pulling his hair and _fuck_ does it feel good. The arousal running through Garret’s veins feels like a breath of fresh air. Freddie keeps going, all while Garret spits out curses and pleas for more. Freddie pumps in and out of him, hips hitting the back of his thighs with loud slapping noises. Eventually, Freddie groans out and Garret can feel him releasing, the warmth of it spreading and making his cock twitch. Fred forces him to stand, his knees buckling a bit (although Garret would deny it). Freddie strokes at his cock and twists his hand just so, and Spark can’t help himself and comes.

The second round is in his bedroom, the king size bed neatly made with grey and white bedding. Garret pins Fred down despite Fred having a good 30 pounds on him and rides him. He probably used too much lube when he stretched himself out more but he wanted this round to be more gentle.

After what was probably three rounds, they lay there, in what _could_ be called an afterglow, their breaths coming out labored and sweat cooling. “We need to do this more often.” 

And for once, Freddie couldn’t agree more.

* * *

EPILOGUE

It had been several months since their initial fuck and they started dating. Freddie and Spark -now Garret- still fight when they have sex but it’s more...gentle. More loving. And the two couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> be gentle with me please


End file.
